Sígueme El Rollo
by Iloveyaoiemi
Summary: Stan vuelve con Wendy otra vez, Kyle cansado de esto no sabe como demostrarle sus sentimientos a Stan, pero la ayuda de alguien inesperado pondrá todo de cabeza, ¿de quién está enamorado Kyle al fin y al cabo? Cryle y Style
1. Chapter 1

En la secundaria de South Park todo era… ¿Cómo decirlo?, normal dentro de lo que cavia, ya que pensándolo bien el simple hecho de compartir aula con el mismo anticristo lo hacía difícil de creer, pero, ¿por qué no? era South Park después de todo, ignorando esto y yéndonos a un lugar en específico, el cual era la azotea de la secundaria.

…

-¿Por qué lloras?- el pelinegro pregunto mientras que se llevaba el cigarro a la boca.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa mientras que rápidamente se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, al notar la intromisión del pelinegro en su lugar de desahogo.

-no es nada- forzó una sonrisa levantándose apresuradamente del suelo con la intención de retirarse, pero una mano lo detuvo casi inmediatamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto mirándolo desinteresadamente, lo cual hizo que el más bajo entrecerrara los ojos.

-no es tu problema- le respondió molesto mientras que trataba de zafarse del agarre del otro, lo cual era imposible dado que este era mucho más alto que él y obviamente tenía más fuerza, al ejercitarse diariamente dándole alguna que otra golpiza a algún chico que tuviese la mala suerte de estar en la lista negra de este o por el simple hecho de tropezarlo o mirarlo.

-sí que eres mala agradecido pequeño pelirrojo- fingió indignación tomando la otra muñeca del chico mientras que lo acorralaba contra la pared.

Kyle por otro lado intentaba soltarse sin tener buenos resultados.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto nuevamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Las lagrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir de los ojos del pelirrojo el cual se mordía el labio, o si, era una tentadora imagen para Craig el cual se moría de ganas de…

-Stan volvió con Wendy- soltó por fin junto con una pequeña lagrima traicionera.

Craig bufo molesto y acercándose al cuello del pelirrojo susurro suavemente.

-¿me podrías decir algo nuevo?- Kyle no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el aliento del pelinegro tocar su piel.

-esta vez es distinto- dijo con la voz quebrada llamando la atención de su acompañante

-¿Por qué?- esta vez no se preocupo por esconder tanto su interés por el tema.

-Stan dijo que iba en serio- pronuncio amargamente derramando lagrimas, Craig por otro lado cambio su expresión facial ante esto.

Kyle dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul soltando lágrimas de desesperación.

-¿Acaso no soy atractivo?- esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Craig quien busco rápidamente la mirada del chico, sin embargo este se mantenía recargado en el pecho de este ocultándole su rostro

-sin duda tienes un buen trasero- dijo soltando las muñecas del más pequeño el cual levanto su mirada cruzándose verde con azul.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada la cual sonó adorable a los oídos del pelinegro.

-tal vez, Stan no te hace caso porque nunca le has coqueteado- sugirió ante la sorpresa del otro.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto

-¿enserio eres el más inteligente de la clase?- se burlo.

Kyle solo frunció el seño haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

-la mejor forma de atraer a otra persona es causándole celos ¿no?- continuo el pelinegro ante la inocente mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Craig?- pregunto sin entender aun.

Craig solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Al día siguiente:

Kyle despertó y con suavidad se levanto de la cama para luego darse una rápida ducha, no podía evitar recordar la idea que había tenido el pelinegro el día anterior.

Flashback:

_-la mejor forma de atraer a otra persona es causándole celos ¿no?- continuo el pelinegro ante la inocente mirada del pelirrojo._

_Kyle lo miraba todavía sin entender lo que quería decir el chico._

_-¿Qué tal si hacemos creerle a Stanley que to y yo somos novios?-termino de decir con una sonrisa de autoficiencia._

_Kyle por otro lado abrió los ojos de sobremanera._

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo._

_-¿Qué?, es una buena idea déjame decirte, Stan sentirá muchos celos así que se dará cuenta de lo mucho que te ama etc., etc., etc. ya sabes muchas mariconadas- explico con desinterés_

_-¿pero porque me quieres ayudar?- pregunto algo sonrojado._

_-porque quiero- fue su simple respuesta_

_Kyle trago en seco analizando muy bien todo lo que acababa de suceder._

_-¿entonces qué dices?- pregunto el pelinegro._

_-¿tengo otra opción?-dijo con resignación y Craig sonrió ante esto._

_Fin del _Flashback:

Suspiro terminando de vestirse, ¿en qué lio se había metido?, el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y rápidamente lo busco en su mesita de noche, lo tomo leyendo el mensaje que tenia.

Craig: Buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneces?, espero que bien por cierto te estoy esperando fuera de tu casa, así que si podrías mover ese lindo trasero tuyo estaría perfecto ;)

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo mientras de forma rápida se dirigía a la ventana de su habitación divisando un auto.

Comenzó a sudar frio al pensar en lo que diría su madre si se enterase de quién era ese auto, casi corriendo salió de su cuarto, lo que menos quería era que al idiota de Craig se le ocurriese llamar a la puerta…

-¿Kyle no piensas desayunar querido?- pregunto la mujer al ver que su hijo se dirigía corriendo a la salida.

-no, lo siento madre voy tarde- mintió saliendo.

Sheila miro extrañada el reloj que estaba en la cocina, ¿pero si todavía estaba temprano?

Kyle abrió la puerta del copiloto, para luego entrar y sentarse.

-¿Cómo amaneces princesa?- dijo con un tono de burla el piloto.

Kyle solo le levanto el dedo del medio como respuesta, a lo Craig sonrió divertido y fingiendo indignación hablo.

-¿así me demuestras que me amas?- Kyle alzo una ceja.

-no crees que te estás tomando esto muy enserio- Kyle miro hacia el otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo, ¡un minuto!, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

-no, solo pienso que deberías fingir, recuerda que somos una linda pareja de enamorados- le recordó mientras que aceleraba

-tienes razón- mormulló el ojiverde.

Craig estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento (no me digas) y pudo notar como el pelirrojo contenía la respiración lo cual lo hizo sonreír un poco.

-¿estás listo?- le pregunto

-creo que si- logro articular.

La puerta del instituto se abrió dejando entrar a la pareja que había dejado boca abiertos a todos, y cuando digo a todos es a todos, ya que literalmente todos voltearon a ver como el pelinegro y el ojiverde caminaban tomados de la mano.

Craig los ignoraba pero Kyle estaba sonrojado al sentir todas las miradas en él y es que era normal ¿Cómo no se lo imagino?, genial, "el busca problemas del instituto y el niño bueno, juntos" si una pareja muy disfuncional.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Kyle levanto la vista notando que estaban enfrente del salón de clases

-…- se mantuvo callado, Craig suspiro y abrazándolo le dijo al oído.

-si no estás listo para esto, está bien- Kyle se sorprendió un poco por el tono dulce en el que lo dijo.

-no, está bien- Kyle sonrió alejándose un poco de Craig para poder verlo a la cara

Craig comenzó a acariciar el rostro del pelirrojo al observar la presencia de cierto pelinegro.

-no me golpes.- le susurró para luego unir sus labios con los del ojiverde, el cual abrió los ojos por la impresión, sin embargo se dejo llevar por el pelinegro correspondiendo el beso, Craig mordió levemente el labio inferior del pelirrojo a lo que este abrió un poco su boca, cosa que el otro aprovecho, para recorrer con su lengua la cavidad bucal del menor, el pelirrojo sin quedarse atrás acaricio con su lengua los dientes del otro, y no falto mucho para que ambas lenguas comenzaran una épica batalla en la cual ninguno quería ceder, pero desgraciadamente necesitaban del oxigeno para vivir así que tuvieron que separarse, dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos.

-¡guao!, ¡jamás en mi vida había observado un beso tan candente!- exclamo Kenny el cual había observado todo el espectáculo en primera fila, bueno segunda el primero fue… Stan.

-que maricas- bufo Cartman

-¿Kyle?- Stanley estaba en shock ¿de verdad era Kyle?, ¿Kyle con Craig?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo?

-hoo-la Stan- saludo rojo hasta las orejas el menor

-¿Kyle me puedes explicar qué diablos sucede?- pregunto Stan enojado

-pues, Craig es…- trato de explicar.

-soy su novio- termino Craig mientras que lo tomaba nuevamente de la mano mirando retadoramente al otro pelinegro el cual le devolvió la mirada con la mismas ganas

Kyle por otro lado se sentía intimidado por el ambiente así que sin saber porque tomo el brazo de su "novio" con las dos manos

-entremos amor - dijo con una sonrisa dejando sorprendido a los presentes

Craig se recompuso antes que los demás y asintiendo entro con el pelirrojo.

Stan se quedo estático en su sitio, ¿Qué había pasado? Y lo más importante porque sentía unas horribles ganas de matar al otro pelinegro.

Una vez adentro Kyle y Craig se sentaron juntos ya que los asientos eran de dos, Kyle estaba sonrojado no pudiendo creer lo que había hecho, ¿de verdad había besado a Craig Tucker?, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que le había encantado.

-¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro

Kyle solo asintió con una sonrisa para luego tomar la mano del pelinegro

…

El timbre sonó anunciando el recreo po lo cual todos los alumnos chocaban entre sí para salir más rápido, en cambio Kyle se levanto lentamente ordeno sus cosas y alistándose, tan concentrado estaba que había ignorado la presencia de su lindo novio.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto Craig, a lo que Kyle se asusto un poco pero se recompuso rápido y asintiendo se dirigieron al comedor.

…

Kyle y Craig se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las demás para obtener un poco de privacidad, y según el pelinegro causarle celos a Stan.

-Kyle ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto mientras que comenzaba a comer.

El pelirrojo salió de su trance.

-no lo sé, es que…- se detuvo al sentir la mirada del otro ojiazul en el- no me siento cómodo con esto, es…

-¿extraño?- termino la frase- bueno pelirrojo todo esto es un simple juego para darles celos a tu "súper mejor amigo", una vez se te confiese yo desaparezco, no tienes por qué preocuparte- termino.

-¡eso es cruel!- exclamo haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?- le cuestiono con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿y tu porque haces esto por mi?- respondió.

¡Bingo! Había dado en el clavo.

¿Y ahora que le decía?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahora que le digo" pensó mientras que tomaba de su bebida.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar impaciente.

Craig solo sonrió mientras que estiraba su mano hacia los cabellos del ojiverde, se inclino hacia el posando su boca a la altura del oído de este quien esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

-es…un secreto- dijo para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo estremecer.

-¡Craig!- exclamo sonrojado el menor.

-¿Qué?- este continúo comiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¡no te hagas el inocente!- exclamo sonrojado.

-tranquilo cariño- respondió juguetonamente mientras que lo jalaba hacia el dándole un suave beso lleno de amor, lo cual dejo completamente confundido al pelirrojo.

-Craig…- pronuncio sonrojado

-Cof, Cof…- una "tos" los interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres Stan?- pregunto desinteresadamente Craig mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Por qué se sientan solos?- arrastro las palabras mientras que cerraba los puños fuertemente, le hervía la sangre cada vez que los miraba juntos

"¿Qué me sucede? Pensó.

-Por qué somos parejas, acaso no es obvio- le levanto el dedo del medio mientras que tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo quien no había movido la boca ni un centímetro.

Stan frunció el seño molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?- una tercera voz interrumpió a los chicos, una voz que Kyle odiaba oír.

-No es tu problema pu… digo mujer de la mala vida- escupió Craig a la pelinegra quien frunció el seño molesta.

Kyle miro sorprendido a su pareja quien miraba hacia otro lado disgustado.

-hola Kyle - saludo Wendy para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su novio.

-hola…- saludo el ojiverde mirando hacia otro lado, esa escena lo destrozaba completamente, y Craig lo pudo notar.

-¿iremos al viaje juntos?- pregunto Wendy después de dejar de asfixiar a su novio.

-claro…- respondió con una sonrisa.

…

-¿Qué viaje?- pregunto de repente mientras que manejaba.

-¿ah?- lo miro sin entender la pregunta, Craig suspiro y sin apartar la vista del camino volvió a preguntar.

-¿De qué viaje hablaba la pu… digo Wendy?- se especifico

Kyle pareció pensárselo unos momentos a ver si recordaba algo.

-¡ah!, hablaba del viaje que sacara la escuela a Miami florida- informo al pelinegro- mo sorprende que no lo sepas- sonrió mirando por la ventana.

-¿tu iras?- pregunto nuevamente.

Kyle negó rápidamente.

-no…- dijo mientras que notaba como comenzaba a llover.

La temperatura comenzó a subir por lo cual Kyle se estremeció ante esto y inconscientemente se abrazo a si mismo Craig al observarlo sonrió divertido.

-¿quieres ir por un chocolate caliente?- pregunto mientras que estiraba una mano para acariciar los suaves cabellos del chico.

-¡sí!- exclamo feliz.

Definitivamente era como un niño.

…

Craig se había estacionado mientras que ambos tomaban de sus chocolates calientes.

Kyle estaba muy feliz por fin tomaría algo dulce después de mucho tiempo, tal vez era malo no decirle al pelinegro sobre su diabetes pero…

Tomo un sorbo llevándose una sorpresa, esperaba encontrarse con un sabor muy dulce sin embargo este era amargo, algo dulce pero no como a él le hubiese gustado tomar.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sin entender.

-no pienses que no se que eres diabético, mejor prevenir que lamentar princesa- dijo Craig sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto sorprendido.

-tengo mis contactos Broflovski- fue lo único que respondió.

Kyle hizo un puchero ante esto.

-es injusto- bufo.

-¿Qué es injusto?- pregunto el pelinegro

-tu si lo bebes dulce- bufo molesto, Craig sonrió

-yo no sufro de diabetes, además no me gustaría que mi novio entrara en un coma diabético por mi culpa- respondió.

-tú eres responsable cuando te conviene, además siendo mi novio tendrías que complacerme- se defendió sin dejar de hacer pucheros.

Craig sonrió.

-y tú me tratas como tu novio cuando te conviene- contraataco acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del menor.

-tuche…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-no soy fácil de manipular princesa- susurró contra los labios del ojiverde.

-eso ya lo veremos Tucker- le reto acortando un poco la distancia de ambas bocas.

-me gustaría ver que lo intentes- sonrió complacido al ver como este se acercaba cada vez más por su propia cuenta.

-sin azúcar no hay besos mi amor- menciono mientras que se echaba hacia atrás cuando este se disponía a juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo.

-¡ERES MALVADO BROFLOSKY!- grito Craig y Kyle sonrió divertido

"¿era normal divertiste tanto con él?" pensó.

Continuará…


End file.
